1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating submunition member which, subsequent to ejection from a carrier, incorporates a target detection device projecting outwardly beyond the wall contour of the member in an operating position; and a fuze arrangement for a detonator which is disposed interiorly of the wall of the submunition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A submunition member of that type is known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,902, assigned to the common assignee of this application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The submunition distinguishes itself through the possession of a high proficiency in target acquisition during the direct attacking of armored targets under an indirect shot.